


and fall asleep, my fairy tale

by havewe (metbefore)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship and Love, all fluff, its all very platonic, just falling asleep and good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metbefore/pseuds/havewe
Summary: Yerim and Yeojin are cute. They also need to go to sleep on time for school tomorrow.





	and fall asleep, my fairy tale

“Yeojin?” Yerim calls out. It’s night time and she’s on the bottom bunk. Her voice, hushed for the dark, layers over the buzz of cicadas in the trees and wires in the walls. The feeling of late springtime is warm during the day but suffocating at night. A heavy press of heat even with the AC running high, every window of the dorm carefully pulled shut. They won't open again until the early morning, when Haseul and whoever's been dragged into her early bird schedule will tiptoe through their rooms to unlatch them and let in the dawn air. Cold as a river, spilling in to help wake them up with deep inhales, curling toes under blankets. And then, once the last member has pulled themself out of bed, a yawn or sock left trailing behind, they're closed and shut again. Pressed tight before the air can grow hot and damp.

There’s the sound of shuffling. “What,” Yeojin replies, her voice deep with sleep.

“Sorry,” Yerim replies. “Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were awake.”

The room falls silent again. It’s late and Yerim should be asleep by now, but she finds she just can’t. It's the hazy kind of night, where she lays on her back looking at the wooden slats above her, thoughts going too fast and too slow, wondering why she feels almost asleep but isn't. She turns onto her other side and wraps her quilted blanket tighter around herself. The seconds tick by in the darkness. Suddenly something soft hits her in the face and she yelps.

“Shhh be quiet!” Yeoman whisper-yells. “Someone's going to wake up.”

Yerim sniffles at the lecture, resisting the urge to say if someone didn’t throw something at her maybe she wouldn’t of screamed. Speaking of which, she picks up the object, holding it in front of her and squinting to try to see it in the darkness. Gradually she makes out a face round, green, big eyes and pink cheeks. She gasps. It was Sir Patrick.

Sir Patrick was a stuffed animal but it wasn’t just any stuffed animal. The plushie was round, more pillow than frog shaped, carefully pulled from a pile of toys in a cute store downtown, a soft crown which had been resewn twice on top its head, fabric soft from handwashing and, most importantly, Yeojin’s favorite companion. Wherever they travelled, for events or schedule, Sir Patrick came with them. It was just a given at this point. If you ever got into the company bus and Yeojin was already asleep, napping against the window, Sir Patrick would be there too —tucked under her arm or neck. When Yerim had asked Yeojin one time why she brought the soft toy everywhere, Yeojin just shrugged and replied “Helps me fall asleep.”

“Yeojin,” Yerim says quietly. “Thank you.”

“Go to sleep then,” Yeojin replies from above her, trying to sound cross but only sounding more fond. “I just don’t want you making me late for school tomorrow.”

Yerim obediently goes quiet, but she’s smiling now, arms wrapped around the stuffed frog. Outside, the bugs have gone quiet, silent under the moon. There’s only the rythym of breathing and the trees, leaves whispering in the night. Going to sleep seems a lot less difficult. She lets her eyes drift close.

“Yeojin,” she says one last time, softly. “Love you.”

It’s quiet. The sound of someone snoring (probably Jiwoo) can be heard from through the walls.

“Love you too,” Yeojin replies, even quieter. And before long, both of them are fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Both of them are still late to school the next day. 
> 
> Edit: Original end notes got me suspended for a month! Worth it! Remember to respect people! 
> 
> Edit 2: I wrote this all on my phone in the time I spent riding the bus and then posted it when I got off. I'm revising it a little to make it seem less like it was but it's never going to get much bigger than this (a short fic to help bury others). Between now and when I first posted this loona got their first win and yes, I cried. They deserve it a lot. Please keep showing them lots of love.


End file.
